psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Evaluation of dementia
----- See also References & Bibliography Key texts Books *Camp, C. J., Koss, E., & Judge, K. S. (1999). Cognitive assessment in late-stage dementia. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Fletcher, K. (2008). Dementia. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *MacNeill, S. E., & Lichtenberg, P. A. (1999). Screening instruments and brief batteries for assessment of dementia. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Porzsolt, F., Kojer, M., Schmidl, M., Greimel, E. R., Sigle, J., Richter, J., et al. (2006). New instrument to describe indicators of well-being in old old patients with severe dementia: Vienna List. New York, NY: Springer Science + Business Media. *Riley, K. P. (1999). Assessment of dementia in the older adult. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. Papers *Guidelines for the evaluation of dementia and age-related cognitive decline. (1998). American Psychologist Vol 53(12) Dec 1998, 1298-1303. *Aevarsson, O., & Skoog, I. (2000). A longitudinal population study of the Mini-Mental State Examination in the very old: Relation to dementia and education: Dementia and Geriatric Cognitive Disorders Vol 11(3) May-Jun 2000, 166-175. *Arnold, B. R., Cuellar, I., & Guzman, N. (1998). Statistical and clinical evaluation of the Mattis Dementia Rating Scale--Spanish adaptation: An initial investigation: Journals of Gerontology: Series B: Psychological Sciences and Social Sciences Vol 53B(6)p364-p369. *Brooke, R. (2002). Humanistic sensibilities in the assessment of dementia patients: The Humanistic Psychologist Vol 30(1-2) Spr-Sum 2002, 136-149. *Caine, E. D., Porsteinsson, A., Lyness, J. M., & First, M. (2000). Reconsidering the DSM-IV diagnoses of Alzheimer's disease: Behavioral and psychological symptoms in patients with dementia: International Psychogeriatrics Vol 12(Suppl1) 2000, 23-27. *Carr, D. B., LaBarge, E., Dunnigan, K., & Storandt, M. (1998). Differentiating drivers with dementia of the Alzheimer type from healthy older persons with a traffic sign naming test: Journals of Gerontology: Series A: Biological Sciences and Medical Sciences Vol 53A(2) Mar 1998, M135-M139. *Christensen, H., & Mackinnon, A. (1996). Should Alzheimer's patients drive? : Australasian Journal on Ageing Vol 15(4) Nov 1996, 147. *Costantini, S., Bastreri, A., Campigli, R., Orso, A., & Cucinotta, D. (1998). Dementia and videorecording: Archives of Gerontology and Geriatrics Suppl 6 1998, 99-102. *Doble, S. E., Fisk, J. D., & Rockwood, K. (1999). Assessing the ADL functioning of persons with Alzheimer's disease: Comparison of family informants' ratings and performance-based assessment findings: International Psychogeriatrics Vol 11(4) Dec 1999, 399-409. *Forstl, H., & Hentschel, F. (2000). Contribution of neuroimaging to the differential diagnosis of dementias and other late life psychiatric disorders: Reviews in Clinical Gerontology Vol 10(1) Feb 2000, 55-68. *Fountoulakis, K. N., Tsolaki, M., Paulopoulos, H., & Kazis, A. (2000). Validation of the Epidemiological Dementia Index in geriatric outpatients: International Psychogeriatrics Vol 12(2) Jun 2000, 195-208. *Fox, G. K., Withaar, F., & Bashford, G. M. (1996). Dementia and driving: A survey of clinical practice in Aged Care Assessment Teams: Australasian Journal on Ageing Vol 15(3) Aug 1996, 111-114. *Freund, B., Gravenstein, S., Ferris, R., & Shaheen, E. (2002). Evaluating driving performance of cognitively impaired and healthy older adults: A pilot study comparing on-road testing and driving simulation: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 50(7) Jul 2002, 1309-1310. *Goodgold, S., Kiami, S., Ule, D., Schoenberg, A., & Forman, G. (2001). Applicability of the Functional Reach and Timed Up and Go tests for elderly individuals with Alzheimer's Disease: Pilot investigation: Physical & Occupational Therapy in Geriatrics Vol 19(1) 2001, 21-36. *Gurtler, K., Szecsey, A., & Stohr, H. (1998). Psychometric assessment of dementia in clinical practice: Zeitschrift fur Gerontologie und Geriatrie Vol 31(4) Aug 1998, 281-285. *Heinrich, C., Arnold, K., Lehfeld, H., & Hadler, D. (1998). An examination of the reliability, validity and comparability of test forms A and B of the SKT based on a sample of patients with dementia of Alzheimer's type: Zeitschrift fur Gerontopsychologie & -psychiatrie Vol 11(3) Sep 1998, 172-183. *Homma, A., Woo, J. I., Chiu, H. F. K., & Hoek, K. E. (2000). Behavioral and psychological symptoms of dementia in Japan and the Asian Pacific region: International Psychogeriatrics Vol 12(Suppl1) 2000, 419-422. *Hopman-Rock, M., Tak, E. C. P. M., & Staats, P. G. M. (2001). Development and validation of the Observation List for early signs of Dementia (OLD): International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 16(4) Apr 2001, 406-414. *Howe, A. L., & Kung, F. (2003). Does assessment make a difference for people with dementia? The effectiveness of the Aged Care Assessment Teams in Australia: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 18(3) Mar 2003, 205-210. *Jin, L., Shuran, L., & Weixi, Z. (2001). Assessment of Community Screening Instrument-Dementia (CSI-D) in China: Chinese Mental Health Journal Vol 15(4) Jul 2001, 223-225. *Lam, L. C. W., Chiu, H. F. K., Ng, K. O., Chan, C., Chan, W. F., Li, S. W., et al. (1998). Clock-face drawing, reading and setting tests in the screening of dementia in Chinese elderly adults: Journals of Gerontology: Series B: Psychological Sciences and Social Sciences Vol 53B(6) Nov 1998, P353-P357. *Lee, H., Swanwick, G. R. J., Coen, R. F., & Lawlor, B. A. (1996). Use of the clock drawing task in the diagnosis of mild and very mild Alzheimer's disease: International Psychogeriatrics Vol 8(3) Fal 1996, 469-476. *Lefroy, R. B., McHale, P., Hyndman, J., & Hobbs, M. S. T. (1996). Understanding the behaviour of people in special dementia units: The contribution of rating scales: Australasian Journal on Ageing Vol 15(3) Aug 1996, 105-110. *Lister, S., & Benson, C. (2006). Comparative analysis of dementia and ethnicity in the New South Wales Aged Care Assessment Program: 1996 and 2001: Australasian Journal on Ageing Vol 25(1) Mar 2006, 24-30. *Mol, B. A. W., de Jonghe, J. F. M., & Lindeboom, J. (2000). Is attention important for the results of dementia screening? The relationship between Digit Span, CST and ADS6 in older patients: Tijdschrift voor Gerontologie en Geriatrie Vol 31(1) Feb 2000, 10-14. *Monteiro, I. M., Auer, S. R., Boksay, I., & Reisberg, B. (2000). New and promising modalities for assessment of behavioral and psychological symptoms of dementia: International Psychogeriatrics Vol 12(Suppl1) 2000, 175-178. *Neri, M., Roth, M., De Vreese, L. P., Rubichi, S., Finelli, C., Bolzani, R., et al. (1998). The validity of informant reports in assessing the severity of dementia: Evidence from the CAMDEX interview: Dementia and Geriatric Cognitive Disorders Vol 9(1) Jan-Feb 1998, 56-62. *Neville, P., Boyle, A., & Baillon, S. (1999). A descriptive survey of acute bed usage for dementia care in old age psychiatry: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 14(5) May 1999, 348-354. *Onega, L. L., & Abraham, I. L. (1997). Factor structure of the Dementia Mood Assessment Scale in a cohort of community-dwelling elderly: International Psychogeriatrics Vol 9(4) Dec 1997, 449-457. *Rabins, P. V. (2000). Measuring quality of life in persons with dementia: International Psychogeriatrics Vol 12(Suppl1) 2000, 47-49. *Reid, R. C., & Chappell, N. L. (2000). Accuracy of staff assessments in research: Dementia and environmental characteristics: Journal of Mental Health and Aging Vol 6(3) Fal 2000, 237-248. *Sandholzer, H., Breull, A., & Fischer, G. C. (1999). A trial of early recognition and management of dementia in general practice: Zeitschrift fur Gerontologie und Geriatrie Vol 32(3) Jun 1999, 172-178. *Shah, A., Lindesay, J., & Jagger, C. (1998). Is the diagnosis of dementia stable over time among elderly immigrant Gujaratis in the United Kingdom (Leicester): International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 13(7) Jul 1998, 440-444. *Sjobeck, B., & Isacsson, A. (1995). Ability of a trained primary healthcare nurse to discriminate dementia from other psychogeriatric disorders: International Psychogeriatrics Vol 7(1) Spr 1995, 9-16. *van Gorp, W. G., Marcotte, T. D., Sultzer, D., Hinkin, C., Mahler, M., & Cummings, J. L. (1999). Screening for dementia: Comparison of three commonly used instruments: Journal of Clinical and Experimental Neuropsychology Vol 21(1) Feb 1999, 29-38. *van Hout, H., Teunisse, S., Derix, M., Poels, P., Kuin, Y., Vernooij-Dassen, M., et al. (2001). Camdex, can it be more efficient? Observational study on the contribution of four screening measures to the diagnosis of dementia by a memory clinic team: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 16(1) Jan 2001, 64-69. *Woodard, J. L., Auchus, A. P., Godsall, R. E., & Green, R. C. (1998). An analysis of test bias and differential item functioning due to race on the Mattis Dementia Rating Scale: Journals of Gerontology: Series B: Psychological Sciences and Social Sciences Vol 53B(6) Nov 1998, P370-374. Additional material Books Papers *Google Scholar Dissertations *Conyers, J. R. (1998). Alzheimer patient's capabilities and caregivers' assessment: Consequences of medical decisions. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. External links Category: